Twice The Power
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: Is someone trying to frame Elsa for crimes she didn't commit? Or are they simply scared and are in need of help? Elsa will soon find out. BTW that's what Eric son looks like. Also you can find the video on Jess the Dragon on YouTube
1. Rumors say

Twice The Power

* * *

**I do not own anything, if you go to YouTube and search for male Elsa or Let it go by a male version of her, that's basically what Ericson in this story looks like. I will be describing him anyways, but the video is AWESOME. And yes I have permission to use this character as it was created by the person who made the video and I do send a shoit out to them.**

* * *

Elsa had been walking through the halls of her castle. Not exactly going somewhere particularly, just simply wondering around. Taking in the sense of home. It had been a quite a long time since she was able to come home. Though it seemed lonely in this big old castle. Sure she had Anna and everyone in the kingdom, like their servants and the towns people greeting her with happy smiles everyday, but in the castle...still felt empty some how. She couldn't quite understand what was causing her to feel this way.

Shturned down another hallway. Immediately she knew that this is where their old bedrooms were at. Elsa also remembered a lot of bad memories that happened here too. _'No!' _ Elsa thought to herself. _'Those days are over. It's time to start new again.' _She found the courage to continue walking down the old path and pass memory lane and started down the stairs. Again, another bad memory. The last place she ever saw their parents again. She will always love and miss them...but crying over it won't bring them back. Matter of fact, Elsa happened to walk right past her parents portrait that was hanging on the wall. She stopped. Turning around and stood in front of the painting.

_'If o my you were here ma. You would know what I was going through. Or at least help me figure it out'_ Giving a sad smile at the painting she remembered how happy they were together. And even happuer when they had Elsa and Anna. _'Those were the days' . _Again, she walked through the hall until she came to the ballroom. Walking throught it, she smiled. Anna and Elsa had many happy memories in here. Whether it was playing with each other or simply running through the room for a number of reasons. A familiar voice came from behind her. "Good times right?" Turning around, she found Anna walking up to her, smile on her face. A smile that seemed to have a hint of sadness in it. But somehow knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah..." Elsa replied shyly. As if she's never spoken to her before. Kind if like at her own coronation. Anna was still smiling. "Are you okay?" She asked Elsa. "That's the third time you've asked me that. My answer will not change any time soon; yes I'm fine" chucklin together, they walked out of the ballroom from the other side and came to the court yard of the palace. "Are you sure? I mean not to nag or anything, but you've haven't been yourself lately...and I was kinda worried about you for a little bit ya'know?" Elsa side glanced at Anna. Registering what she was saying. All in all, even she knew that Anna had a weird way of picking things up...and a bad habit tI not give up until she's certain every thing is okay again.

"Well..." Elsa began. Still debating whether or not to tell her sister what's really going on. Anna looked intrigued. Waiting for Elsa to say something, she took note that she was having a hard time deciding on what she should do. _'I wonder why that is?' _Anna thought. "Okay. You wanna know the truth?" Elsa finally said, looking at her. Anna nodded in response. "I just feel like something is missing g out of my life." Seeing that her sister was fixing to speak, Elsa cut in before she did. Explaining what she meant incase she took it the wrong way. In more ways than one they are definitely sisters. "Not that I don't love having you around! I do. It's just that I...I feel like I'm missing out on something. Something important...but I just don't know _what _though." Finally admitting that, Elsa could feel a heavy weight lifting off her shoulders.

Anna smiled, shaking her head at her older sister. "Was it really that hard to say?" Anna asked, not really wanting an answer as she could see Elsa expression. "Remember;you can come to me for anything. Just like I can do the same to you. But why is it bothering you so much? Especially since you have know idea what it even is that's bothering you?" Anna and Elsa sat, outside on the steps leading into the ballroom, to talk. Elsa had been hearing rumors about a month or two ago from her servants, that a being with ice powers had been attacking people. She half exspected people to turn on her and think that she had done such a thing. But then thought that someone is trying to frame her for it.

Elsa decided to tell Anna this if she haven't already heard it. If so she would just explain why she felt the way she did. "Have you heard those rumors? The one about something or someone attacking anyone who goes up to North mountain?"_ 'Come to think of it, that's where I built my ice castle' _Elsa thought. Anna Saud "Yeah. The few that went up there a while ago came back just early this morning" Now Elsa was intrigued. "Really? Are they alright?" Elsa couldn't believe it! Only three groups of people went up there at different times and none have returned. " Well besides a few missing toes and equipment, they should be fine. But what's that got to do with you?" Anna explained. Elsa took a breath. "Well ...remember how afraid everyone was when I did what I did out of fear? I just think that-" Anna cut her off before she could continue. "Oh no! You can't be seriously suggesting that!? Elsa? No, they wouldn't blame you. Your here running the kingdom. And that person or whoever's doing this is up in that mountain." Anna tried to sound reassuring. She knew it was a sensitive topic for the both of them. "I know Anna, thank you" Elsa smiled sadly at Anna.

"But what worries me most is that people go up there to hunt, sell ice and especially because there's a path through the mountain that leads to a town for trade." Anna was contemplating it for a moment. She was right. There's not much they can do to stop people form going there. They needed food, and anything they plan to trade with. They have to think if something, and fast. "Well what do you suppose we do?" Anna wanted to see what Elsa would say. "Hmmm, the last thing we want to do is go up there and confront whoever's up there doing this. I want to find a easier, more gentle way if doing things before resulting to that." Anna looked up. "So give it a few weeks and see what happens?" She asked Elsa replied sternly and told her that she would need to announce that everyone who intended to go up to the North mountain, would need to be very cautious when doing so. "Make an announcement saying that whoever goes up to the mountains needs to be careful." Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders "And report anyone who plans to go up there and those who haven't came back yet. Depending on the amount missing us when we go with the search party." Elsa brought her hands back to her sides and began to walk back inside to think more upon the matter.

Elsa was indeed worried about the people who haven't came back but needed to see this play through a few more days. "Wait!" Anna said. "What are you gonna do until then?" Elsa told Anna that she needs more time to think on the matter. "I just need time to understand and contemplate what are next move will be if plan A fails." With that she went back inside.


	2. What happened?

"I'm telling you! It would be a good idea!" Anna exclaimed to Kristoff. Kristoff had just finished stacking some crates. They stood as tall as he was. Turning around, Kristoff replied to her. "We shouldn't be in her business like that Anna. What if she did this to you?" Kristoff questioned Anna. He didn't expect her to talk back, and that she did. "_I would_ want her to do this. To help me when I can't even tell my own _sister,_ what's really going on. Trust me Kristoff...this will work out just fine. Just give it time." Anna calmly spoke. She then began her explanation. Little to both their knowledge, a snowy person was just peaking around the corner, not too far from where they're standing, listening in to what they're saying. It disappears without a sound, when it had enough information.

Anna brought Kristoff back to the castle to begin planning. Unlike most people, if the outcome is the same, Anna could careless how she got there. Anna began brainstorming who would be perfect. Pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. It's been fifteen minutes, thinking and pacing and thinking and pacing. "Ugh!" Anna groaned. She flopped on her back, falling on a couch behind her. She, Olaf and Kristoff were in one of the many rooms in the castle. "I come up anything, you?" Kristoff asked Anna, who in returned shook her head in response. Olaf on the other hand, cheerful as ever, spoke in his forever-happy tone. "Well no one can silly. At least not with all the chitter-chatter going on outside. Anna and Kristoff snapped to look at each other before running to the window. Peering out and over the castle walls, were the people of the town gathered in a large group. Like they were surrounding something, or someone. "Anna you don't think he just came from the North Mountain, do you?" Kristoff looked next to him, only to find that Anna had sprinting down the halls, and not long after that Olaf was the only one in the room now. Smiling in a goofy fashion, he ran after them, assuming he's going to miss something.

Elsa was walking through the middle of the ballroom when she heard clamping of feet hitting the ground as they ran in a hurriedly assumption. She looked at the door for a minute. Thinking it was her imagination, she turned to continue her way through the ballroom when the doors slammed open, Anna running past her with Kristoff in tug. A look of confusion held her face, not understanding why they were in such a rush. Elsa glanced back once more before running after them. She spotted Olaf when she looked back. She was about to leave when she asked Olaf where they were going."Olaf, what happened?" Elsa said urgently. "Oh it's nothing really. I think they're playing tag. But then again, they left awfully quickly when they saw people in a crowd in town. I just assume they're playing tag." nodding, he walked off in their direction. Now Elsa created a small ice path to skate on top of, to catch up to them. Olaf caught her cape as he jumped on with her. They zoomed through the castle on the ice path, appearing in front of her and disappearing behind them. Once they were outside, the crowd seemed to have grown. "Anna! Anna!"Elsa began yelling. Olaf as well called out to the two of them. When he walked back and forth, he noticed a small person waddling around a corner of a building. "Hey! Hey!-Wait up" Olaf began to follow the being. Even though Olaf was a slow running, he managed to stay on this mysterious persons tail the whole time. _'Why won't they stop?'_ Olaf thought to himself. "Ooo maybe he or she is shy" In saying this gave Olaf an idea. "Maybe _they_ are too shy to introduce themselves!" Olaf continued to talk to himself "So _I_ should say hi first! You know to start things off" content with his idea, he raced as fast as his subbed legs could carry him, and try to meet this_ "person"_.

Elsa hadn't noticed that Olaf had disappeared, but did, however, find Anna in the center of the crowd. Elsa faintly heard Anna trying to calm the people down, but to no avail. _'__Looks like I'm gonna have to so this the hard way' _Elsa conjured up Marsh mellow, the giant snow monster Elsa had made before in order to keep Anna out and away from her. "Can you do me a favor buddy?" Elsa asked it sweetly. It nod in response. Extending it's icy claws, made it's stance, and let out deep roar that caught everybody's attention. Looking up at the snow creature, it's massive height towered the towns folk. Seeing it point downward, at Elsa. She stood there waiting, silently. She was interrupted by a screaming man. "Hi-" AAAHHHHH! DON'T LET IT EAT ME!" The man began to frail around in Anna's arms. "Sir! You're okay! You are okay" She soothed the man enough to get him to stop squirming around so much. "Now, if you're calm enough, can you tell Elsa what you were telling me?" He simply nodded. "Your highness," The man bowed his head. "Things have gotten worse." The man had been speaking the truth. He continued his story, explaining what happened. "My men and I were on our way up the mountain. Almost to the top actually. Further than anyone had gotten since the incidents keep happening." Stating the obvious isn't helping. It only added more stress along with how grim his voice sounds in saying so. But it did make them wonder. Why stop now? Why not attack them immediately like they usually do? These questions roamed through Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff's mind. The man continued on with his tale. Elsa listened closely to what he had to say. "We had made it up as far as we could when a blizzard started up. We headed into a near by cave. I don't know how long we stayed there but by dusk, we were still debating whether to keep going or not."_ 'What ever was up there, spooked them terribly. I can see it in his eyes, that whatever's up there is powerful...dangerous' _Elsa thought to herself.

"Not only had I lost three men up there, but failed to gain any information as to why this person or what or _whoever_ was doing this." The mans voice slightly rose at the word "lost". _'It killed them!? Mmmmmmmm' _Anna looked up at Elsa with pleading eyes, telling her that they have to do something, or more people will die because of it. And she agreed. This has to stop, and soon. "Queen Elsa" The man grabbed her attention, snatching it from her deep thoughts. Elsa looked at the man. "If you plan to send any more people up there, I strongly suggest that you use that cave my men and I stayed in for that time being. In it was a passage to the back of that castle that's still up there. That's how we got in...and that is also how I lost my men..." Elsa's sadden, giving the man some pity was the least she could do, for she was grateful that she had finally got some information about whats up there, even though it's not exactly what she was looking for. Then a question popped into her mind. A few actually. Elsa asked the man "Did you provoke it in anyway?" The man appeared shocked at the accusation. "Why I never, your highness!" Before the man spoke again she spoke in a firm tone of voice."I need to know before I go up there and accuse them for harming others when and if they tell me that it was out of defense" Elsa continued with her next question. "Did you get a chance to see what or who they looked like by any chance?" The man once again calmed down, and responded. "I had hoped that I would, but to no avail". "Thank you. Now I suggest that you all go home for now, keep everything locked up until further notice! And no one is to go up to the North Mountain without my approval!" Elsa spoke to all the towns folk. She wanted to calm their beating hearts and shoo away their fears. As she and Anna we taking their leave, another man spoke up against her.

"Of course your highness! Just hide in our homes like the cowards we are! I don't think so. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this!" He had a deep and rumbling voice. And as he spoke, it was awfully stern and it sounded like the person them self had been through much terribly things. "This has go to long and has hurt too many people!" Elsa turned around, seeing the figure that belongs to the voice. The man was a tall and had a strong build just by the look of him. "And you would be sir?" Elsa tried to ask kindly but was about to blow it. "I am Ardock, and I come from the other side of the North Mountain. And let me tell you your highness, it's not pleasant going through what, anyone who had to go up there, face" His cloak was covering one arm. It looked as if it had been cut off somehow. A shiver went down her spine. She didn't want to think about that any more. Though the man had a point. The more they put this off, the more the possibility that whoever's up there will possibly come down here, to Arendale. And that only worried her even more so. "Go up there if you wish. I bid you good luck in capturing who ever is doing this." Elsa walked off with the snow monster, Anna and Kristoff behind her. She would need to think about this. It's either sacrifice herself for her kingdom or have many more of her people get killed going up to that mountain.

She just couldn't do it. Elsa continuously thought to herself until they arrive back to the castle. She'll spend most of her time figuring this whole thing out. _'I have to get up there first. Somehow, someway. But I need to know what I'll be dealing with if I do plan to go up there...If I can't find anything in the library then I'll go to the Troll king and ask for advise'_ And that's what she did. Elsa stayed in the library from then to the next morning. Flipping through books, even sent Anna to the Troll king just to save time. Anna had came back awfully fast. The Troll king doesn't know who or what it is, neither her or anybody for that matter, knew! She had a tiny snow creature keep an eye on that man that plans to visit this being, It'll update her if anything changes with him. But other then that she'll just have to keep searching.


End file.
